


Aliens Exist

by CyprinTheFabulousDragon



Category: Haikyuu!!, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also the Voltron Lions are involved, Gen, I'm not sure what the endgame is yet, Mental Illness, Panic Attacks, The characters won't show up for awhile, The vastness of space is actually scary lmao, Those are in chapter 3 but I'll warn for them now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyprinTheFabulousDragon/pseuds/CyprinTheFabulousDragon
Summary: "Nyaa:hey put pants on loser we r going alien hunting"Otherwise known as the Voltron and Haikyuu crossover that no one asked for.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Voltron's 2nd season coming out soon and the fact that I keep crying every time I watch the trailer, here's a crossover! It should be fun, I hope you guys are pumped!

Kuroo was hardly phased when his buzzing phone woke him up. He blinked sleep from his eyes enough to see his screen and the shining “2:41” staring him in the face. One of these days, he knew, Bokuto would text him crazy things at a normal time and Kuroo would, undoubtedly, panic about his friend’s health. But today, Kuroo just rolled over, groaned, and unlocked his phone.

 **Brokuto:**  
DUDE I S2G I JUST SAW A GIANT!! SPACE!! VOLLEYBALL!! CRASH ON EARTH??

Kuroo didn’t bother trying to fight the smile that snuck up on him. Of course, there was really only one way for him to answer.

 **Nyaa:**  
was it molten or mikasa?

Kuroo sat up and turned on his lamp, knowing full well what this conversation would inevitably lead to; Bo would drag him around Tokyo for a while, trying to find his “space volleyball” and before long he’d give up and Kuroo would crash at Bo’s house. Kuroo pulled a shirt on over his head and stretched out his arms, surprisingly alert. He supposed he was pretty used to these nighttime adventures. He figured he wasn’t the first person Bo told, but he was the one who indulged Bo, so things always escalated with them. 

Poor Akaashi was probably awake right about now as well, tired and pissy and trying to convince Bokuto that space volleyballs weren’t actually a thing, aliens didn’t understand human sports, and that Bokuto- _san_ should get some sleep. Kuroo almost felt bad for him, but he found himself smiling anyway. 

**Brokuto:**  
THATS NOT THE IMPORTANT PART MAN YOURE MISSING THE IMPORTANT PART ALIENS WANT TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL WITH US WE HAVE TO GO CHECK IT OUT

 **Nyaa:**  
what if the aliens dont want to play us dude? besides its important for me to know if aliens have good taste in their volleyballs otherwise im thinking yaku might be one of them

He filled his Keurig with a water bottle and popped in the strongest flavor he had, figuring some coffee would help keep him awake and ready to chat up whatever “aliens” Bokuto found. Kuroo actually laughed at that. A part of him really wanted to see a two foot, green, humanoid thing with bug eyes on caffeine. Bokuto and it would get along _great_. 

**Brokuto:**  
WE WILL DEAL W YAKU LATER RN I WANT TO GET THE BALL SO WE CAN PLAY

 **Nyaa:**  
u want to play w an alien volleyball?

 **Brokuto:**  
DO YOU NOT??? 

**Nyaa:**  
nah nah i guess ur right  
meet me in my room

 **Brokuto:**  
ALREADY OMW

While Kuroo was rooting around for underwear, he decided someone on their expedition should be at least sort of responsible. After all, they were in uni now, and they had one of the most reliable people at their disposal only a few doors away. 

**Nyaa:**  
hey put pants on loser we r going alien hunting


	2. Tinfoil Hats and Joyrides Around the Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does everyone else see that?”
> 
> “Kuroo! It’s your favorite! It’s a kitten!” Bo shouted, jumping up in excitement. 
> 
> “Th-That’s not a kitten!” Sawamura screamed back, practically sounding offended.
> 
> Oikawa was on his knees, his goggles fogged up -- Kuroo honestly thought he might’ve been crying -- and Ushiwaka continued to stare indifferently as if he’d been raised by aliens himself. A part of Kuroo wanted to laugh, and another part of him wanted to run back to bed and pretend he’d never left his room. 
> 
> There was a fucking alien spaceship in the woods behind their campus.

Bokuto led the way, marching as fast as he could without running, his arms swinging like pendulums. Kuroo followed him, his hands crossed behind his head, slowing down every time Bokuto sped up to keep his friend in check. Then, in tow, came an angry grumble: “I can’t believe you two woke me up at almost three in the morning for this.” 

“Oh come on Sawamura! Don’t you want to be part of the alien volleyball game? It’s gonna be historic!” Bokuto cheered, bouncing and running away; he did so until he realized no one chased after him and he quickly scurried back with a sheepish grin. 

Said Sawamura was following behind Kuroo, holding his hoodie close to his body like his life depended on it, like hypothermia itself was going to possess his body and take his soul if he let the zipper leave his hand. His hood was up, and Kuroo could see his eyes as little narrowed slits glaring out at them. 

Kuroo only shrugged. “You could’ve said no to coming along.”

“You didn’t give me much of a choice, did you?” Sawamura scoffed. “Between that text and the two of you pounding on my door, my fate was sealed.”

“I can’t believe we woke Suga up before you,” Bokuto laughed into his hand. 

Sawamura only grumbled and rubbed his side. “Yeah, thanks for that. Y’know, he doesn’t really wake you up gently.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t get any weird ideas from that, Kuroo.” Sawamura looked around. The three were walking down a deer path through the woods on campus, having made quite a bit of progress already. “Where are we going, exactly?”

Bokuto pointed forward. “Well, I saw the volleyball fall over here, so we just have to keep walking straight until we find it.”

Kuroo snorted. “Like finding gold at the end of a rainbow.”

“I’ve been thinking about that actually,” Bokuto admitted. Sawamura groaned behind Kuroo, loud enough for Kuroo to hear but soft enough not to interrupt Bokuto. “How do you know which side is the start and which is the end? What if you do all that walking only to find no gold because you went to the wrong side? And all these people saying the gold doesn’t exist, what if they’ve all just found the start instead of the end? I mean, rainbows aren’t really labelled after all, so how would we know for sure?” 

Bokuto continued his ramblings, jumping from rainbows to leprechauns and then, naturally, to unicorns, all the while Kuroo gave his own idea back here and there, snickering, and Sawamura rolled his eyes - Kuroo knew without even turning around.

“So that’s kinda why I think all deer are magical. Deer or deers? What was I talking about?” Bokuto asked, turning around to face his followers. He stopped, his wide eyes honed in on Sawamura. 

The odd expression had Kuroo turning too. Sawamura had stopped walking, his head turned to the right, staring into the dark trees. “Not to freak you guys out or anything, but I think I heard something,” he said, almost under his breath.

“Maybe the unicorns heard Bo and decided he’s too close to uncovering their secrets,” Kuroo offered. 

Bokuto gasped. “Dude, what if they’re, like, here to trample us? What if there’s such thing as vampire unicorns? Do you think?”

“Can you two shut up for a second?” Sawamura scolded, holding his breath in the quiet he made. He squinted, focused entirely on the woods.

Kuroo nearly jumped out of his shoes when he saw a large section of underbrush crash to the side. There was definitely something out there, and no way was it a deer.

Bokuto squealed and hid behind Kuroo, who immediately let out a high-pitched, tight laugh. “Aw man Sawamura, that was good. How’d you do that? You have one of your Karasuno buddies out here pranking us? Not cool man, knock it off.”

But Sawamura didn’t stop staring. “I didn’t tell anyone I was coming out here other than Suga, and he isn’t one for horror pranks. Someone or something else is out here.” 

Kuroo felt the blood drain from his face, but he kept a smile plastered on his lips. There was no way in hell he was going to let anyone trying to scare him see it work.

Bokuto had Kuroo’s arm in a death squeeze. “Do you think, uh, maybe, the space volleyball-playing aliens could, you know, not really be all that nice? Maybe this is more like Space Jam and they’re here to blow up Earth or take it over or whatever Michael Jordan stopped them from doing.” 

“Bo, there’s no alien marching around the woods,” Sawamura hissed, but his voice was about an octave higher than usual. There was no mistaking it, he was as unsettled as the two who had dragged him out. 

Another bush crashed, and Bokuto’s nails dug into Kuroo’s thin hoodie. “Was that one closer just now?”

Kuroo only clapped his hand over Bokuto’s mouth. He was right, of course. Whatever was out there was getting closer, and fast. Sawamura took a few slow steps back, standing beside Kuroo. The three huddled together, listening as more and more of the nearby bushes were knocked around. Until it stopped.

A minute passed with no sound other than their breaths falling into the cold air. Then, from behind a tree came a blinding light and a deafening screech, like a bird being ripped apart by a stupid dog. Kuroo shrieked and jumped onto Bokuto’s back, his arms wrapping around his friend’s neck for a hold. Sawamura actually leapt in front of Bokuto, all self sacrificing and noble, like a freaking cop or something. Bokuto was too scared to scream, instead whistling like a boiling kettle and holding onto Kuroo’s arms for dear life. 

“Jesus, guys! I thought you were the aliens! What’re you even doing out in the woods this late at night?” A voice Kuroo had never heard before demanded, bringing their shouting to a stop.

“Technically, it’s early morning,” a deeper voice, one Kuroo had also never heard, corrected.

Sawamura raised his arm to shield his eyes from the blinding light still on their faces, and asked, “Oikawa? Ushiwaka?”

The light was lowered, allowing Kuroo to see two other college boys standing just at the edge of the trees. One was holding his phone in his hand with the flashlight on, decked out in what looked to be snowboarding goggles and a sunhat that seemed to be made of tinfoil. The other was standing beside him in nothing but shorts and a T-shirt and didn’t look the least bit phased by anything that had just happened. Kuroo quickly slid off Bokuto, doubling over with laughter. “You two idiots were scared of some random classmates? Are you serious?”

“Kuroo, you screamed louder than Oikawa!” Sawamura huffed.

The shorter of the two strangers put his arms on his hips. “That wasn’t a scream, that was a battle cry! And you didn’t answer my question. What’re you doing here?”

“This nutcase,” Kuroo pointed at Bokuto, “thought he saw a volleyball come from space, so we--” Kuroo stopped himself. “Wait, did you say you thought we were aliens?”

The boy, Oikawa, nodded, his hat falling a bit more into his face. “That’s why I’m out here. I saw a UFO land somewhere nearby. Guess you and I saw the same thing,” he said to Bokuto.

Bokuto brightened up. “So there really are volleyball aliens? And they aren’t gonna kill us?”

Oikawa adjusted his hat. “Well, there really are aliens, let’s leave it at that. I’ve been studying this stuff since I was a little kid, but this is the first piece of evidence I’ve ever come across.” His smile was a beaming one, not as bold as Bokuto’s, but rather, one that showed a naive sort of excitement. 

“Why would aliens play volleyball?” Ushiwaka asked (Kuroo knew his name by default), his brows knitting in genuine confusion. 

“Ignore these guys,” Sawamura said, offering the taller boy a soft smile. “How’d you get dragged into this?”

“Ah,” Ushiwaka hummed, “Oikawa said he needed a bodyguard, but Iwazumi refused to leave his bed. We happened to run into each other and he asked that I come along. I didn’t really have anything else to do, so.” He finished with a small shrug, like that kind of request was something typical. 

Oikawa tipped his head to the side with an innocent smile. “I figured if the aliens were hostile, I could just trip Ushiwaka and get home safely.” 

Sawamura snorted. “Iwazumi’s right, you are a crappy person.” 

“Sticks and stones, Sawa-chan. Now let’s get going. I’m not wasting all night standing here and talking when there’s a UFO somewhere in these woods.”

“Yeah, let’s go!” Bokuto cheered, taking off again. Kuroo counted a total of four seconds before he was back with the group, like a child at Disneyland whose parents refused to keep up. 

Kuroo shrugged and began following, and the new group set off once again through the woods. Bo was still in the lead, then Oikawa with Kuroo close behind, and Ushiwaka and Sawamura walked side by side to make their caboose. 

Kuroo found Oikawa had a similar pace to Bo’s, though it was a bit more tame. There was less flitting around, less movement, but he still seemed on the verge of running. The more Kuroo looked at Oikawa, the wider his grin grew. “So, studied ever since you were little, huh? How does one study aliens?”

Oikawa looked back at Kuroo, his hat glinting as it moved. “Uh-huh, who are you, exactly?”

“Kuroo Tetsurou. We’re in the same year. And you’re Oikawa...?”

“M-hm,” Oikawa replied, ignoring the prompting for his first name. “Anyway Tetsu-chan, I studied by finding forums and reliable people online. It took years to sift through the bullshit, but I eventually managed to make a solid collection of sources and materials regarding the matter.” Oikawa waved his hand dismissively, like he didn’t particularly want to talk to Kuroo about it. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, just trying to learn a little more about what we’re heading into. And about that fashion statement you have on your head. What is this, exactly?” Kuroo asked, grabbing the edge and lifting it off Oikawa’s head, placing it on his own. “Do I look as good as you?”

Oikawa stole it back with reflexes faster than Kuroo was expecting. “No, you don’t, and for your information, it’s a tinfoil hat. It’s important that I keep it on.”

“And why’s that?” Kuroo asked, leaning closer to Oikawa, ducking just enough to be the same height. 

“Duh, tinfoil keeps mind control out of your head.” Kuroo cackled at that, tipping his head back and nearly howling, while Oikawa shouted indignantly, “It’s proven science! When the aliens get inside your head and force you onto their ship, don’t expect me to come save you!” 

Kuroo faked wiping a tear from his eye. “I can’t believe a cutie like you is a crazy conspiracy theorist. What, is the Queen of England a reptilian? Is Mothman hanging out with Sasquatch somewhere? Do you keep track of all the internet phenomenon, or just the ones of the outer space variety?” 

Oikawa opened his mouth to shoot something back, but Bokuto spoke before he could. “Hey guys, look at this,” he said, pointing into the trees.

One was knocked down, its trunk ripped at the base, like something heavy had bent it until it snapped. Beyond it lay a trail of trees in similar states, until about fifty yards away, where a large score cut through the earth. It looked... well, maybe all this “alien hunting” was getting to Kuroo’s head, but it looked like something had crashed and skidded across the ground. 

“So, uh, I think if we go down there,” Bo said, pointing to the dirt trail, “then we’ll find the volleyball.”

“The UFO,” Oikawa corrected. 

Sawamura and Ushiwaka caught up, staring speechless at the clear evidence of, well, something. Sawamura stuttered over his words, spitting out random syllables until he managed a small, “What caused this?”

“The spaceship, duh,” Oikawa said, adjusting his goggles and his hat like an archeologist ready to check out a dig site. 

“There is no spaceship,” Sawamura shot back, “because there are no aliens. This had to be caused by a storm or something.”

Ushiwaka looked around. “I don’t think storms snap trees in half at the trunks, and I’ve lived through some pretty serious storms. This looks like something solid knocked them down.” 

Bokuto smiled. “Welp, let’s go!”

Sawamura squawked, “What?!”

Bo’s eyes widened at the shout. “Uh, we didn’t come out here to turn around when we got close, right? We came for answers, and this is clearly the right direction! I wanna play volleyball!” He said with a jump, throwing his fist in the air. 

“I think you have an obsession,” Oikawa said with his lips curled a bit. “I mean, I play too, but I’m not fixated. Maybe you need a hobby.”

Bokuto tipped his head. “Like hunting aliens?”

Kuroo knew Bo well enough to know his question was genuine, but Oikawa reddened in response. “It’s legitimate!” He screeched. 

Ushiwaka started walking down the small hill towards the upturned dirt. Sawamura took a step forward, reaching out a hand. “Wh-What are you doing?”

The questioned Ushiwaka simply looked over his shoulder and said, “We’ve talked enough.” He then continued forward, completely unphased. 

Oikawa quickly followed behind him, skipping down the hill and around roots, squealing, “Bodyguards aren’t supposed to walk away from their targets! Ugh, you are so fired if we do this again!” 

Bo quite literally hooted and ran after them, leaving Sawamura and Kuroo. Sawamura sighed. “Let’s go, I guess.”

Kuroo mock saluted at Sawamura. “In case we die, I want you to know, I’ve always wanted to bang you.”

Sawamura groaned. “Thank God you didn’t.” He walked after the other three while Kuroo put his hand on his heart and pretended to be offended.

By the time Kuroo made it to the crash site, there was already a yellow glow spreading through the trees. As he rounded an undamaged tree and reunited with his friends, he found them staring. Following their gazes, he looked up. The thing’s eyes, the source of the yellow light, locked onto his for a moment before growing a bit more dull, instead of blinding. He froze, taking in full inventory of what sat in front of them: a giant, yellow, robotic lion sat in the carnage of the forest, with a light shield in a large circle around it. Kuroo blinked and rubbed his hands over his face until his eyes hurt. “Does everyone else see that?”

“Kuroo! It’s your favorite! It’s a kitten!” Bo shouted, jumping up in excitement. 

“Th-That’s not a kitten!” Sawamura screamed back, practically sounding offended.

Oikawa was on his knees, his goggles fogged up -- Kuroo honestly thought he might’ve been crying -- and Ushiwaka continued to stare indifferently as if he’d been raised by aliens himself. A part of Kuroo wanted to laugh, and another part of him wanted to run back to bed and pretend he’d never left his room. 

There was a fucking alien spaceship in the woods behind their campus. 

“I’m gonna go touch it!” 

All eyes immediately shifted from the lion to Bokuto.

“No you are not!” Oikawa said. “You don’t just go up to alien ships and touch them!”

“But the thing around it’s round!” Bo argued. “Maybe it’s the volleyball.” 

“There is no volleyball,” Oikawa said, his voice high and tight. 

Ushiwaka hummed. “I think Oikawa’s right. This appears to be a battleship. Cats don’t play volleyball.”

Bokuto pouted. “Human cats maybe, but alien cats--”

“Give it up, bro,” Kuroo said, walking forward to pat Bokuto’s shoulder. “So... what do we do now?”

“Oikawa, put your damn phone away!”

Kuroo turned to see Oikawa taking a selfie, his fingers spread in a peace sign up by his face where his tongue was poking out from between his lips. He had an innocent sort of smile plastered on his face, one that looked well rehearsed. The picture took, and Oikawa stuck his tongue out fully at Sawamura. “If you think I’m not posting this on Instagram, you’re dead wrong.” 

Bokuto tugged on Kuroo’s sleeve, drawing his attention away from the squabbling pair. He had a devious grin, making his eyes gleam. “C’mon, let’s go check out the lion,” he whispered.

“What?” Kuroo snorted. “Are you crazy?”

“Probably! But you know you’re dying to see what’s inside.”

Kuroo laughed under his breath. “No, I’m dying to get out of here before this thing’s owner shows up and decides it wants souvenirs. Going inside is a bad idea, man. If we’re not playing a pickup game of intergalactic volleyball, then I didn’t sign up for this, especially if that thing’s a battleship like Ushiwaka thinks.”

Bo thought for a moment, the gears in his head grinding almost audibly. “But if I go, you’ll come after me, right?”

Kuroo leaned back in surprise. “Wait, did you--”

Bokuto pushed off Kuroo and sprinted toward the yellow spaceship. Kuroo felt his shout in his throat more than he heard it; all he heard was Bokuto laughing his damn ass off and the blood pounding in his ears. He hated to be the voice of reason, he really, really hated it, but at that moment he realized that all the other people on this mission besides Sawamura were apparently suicidal. 

Bo reached the lion before Kuroo could catch up to him. He raised his hand to spike the shield, but at least had the intelligence not to bring it down full force, instead pressing his palm to the light rather gently. From his hand, the shield collapsed like ripples on water, and the lion’s mouth opened wide to let down a ramp. Bokuto turned to Kuroo, absolutely buzzing. 

“How did you do that?” Oikawa asked behind Kuroo; the other three had caught up, most likely because Kuroo had shrieked like he’d seen a spider, or like, well, like his best friend was running towards a potentially dangerous alien ship. 

“I dunno, it just opened up,” Bo answered. “Come on guys, we have to go in!” 

“We don’t have to,” Sawamura said, “and we probably shouldn’t. Bo, there’s no volleyball game, and Oikawa, you got your selfie, so let’s just leave before this turns for the worse.”

Bo stared at Kuroo, and Kuroo managed a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. “Man, you know I usually love doing stupid shit with you, but I told you I think this is a bad idea. Just leave the ship alone.”

Bokuto actually glared back at Kuroo. “It’s not just a ship. It’s a cat, and I’m calling it Sunshine.”

Kuroo felt his eye involuntarily twitch from under his fringe. Leave it to Bo to name an alien ship within five minutes of seeing it. 

Bo’s glare dissolved back into the almost evil grin he’d had before, and he ran up the ramp and into the ship’s mouth. Oikawa ran behind him, securing his hat in one hand and holding his phone out with the other. Ushiwaka walked in after him like one would walk into a grocery store. Sawamura sputtered and started pacing just outside the ramp in small, angry circles. Kuroo clapped him on the shoulder and walked up the ramp, calling behind him, “Let’s go. If anything happens, we’re stuck in this.”

“You’re the one who dragged me into it,” Sawamura accused, following Kuroo anyway. “I was asleep. I didn’t ask to meet aliens.”

“I didn’t either,” Kuroo said, sticking out his lip. “This wasn’t exactly the plan, you know.” 

Behind the two, the ramp retracted and the lion’s mouth closed. So went an easy escape. 

Inside, the lion’s eyes functioned as windows, giving way to a large range of sight over the woods. All kinds of signals were flashing on the screen, but the language wasn’t Japanese or English, so there was no telling what it was saying. There was a pilot’s seat, which Bokuto was occupying while Oikawa complained, and there were two large levers on either side with handles. 

“--And that’s why I should be driving, not you,” Oikawa finished, standing with his arms crossed next to Bokuto.

“Yeah, but Sunshine likes me. Don’t’cha, boy?” Bo asked, rubbing one of the levers. “Um, I think this is how you steer him.”

“No, don’t you dare talk about steering. We’re not going anywhere,” Sawamura said. 

Oikawa tipped his head at him, one eyebrow raised. “Why do you think we came in here?” 

“Can this thing even fly?” Kuroo asked. “It crashed, remember? I doubt it’s in working shape.”

“Guys, shut up for a sec,” Bo said. Silence filled the cabin. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Oikawa asked, leaning forward.

Bo paused. “I think... I kinda think Sunshine is talking to me? It’s weird, because it’s not words or anything, just, like, a feeling.” 

Suddenly, Kuroo’s head spun. In front of his eyes flashed quick snapshots: the yellow lion, barreling through space uncontrollably, a red lion, dust rising from its crash site on a rocky planet, and then five lions joining together in flight to form an even more giant humanoid battleship. His ears rang with a single word.

“Voltron,” he heard Sawamura gasp next to him.

“Did you guys see that?” Kuroo asked.

“Oh my God, there are more of these! And they all combine to form some sort of weapon! Some massive fighting machine!” Oikawa said, rubbing his hands together in something akin to greed. “We have to check them out, don’t we? We should find them!”

Without any warning, Kuroo felt his stomach sink to the floor. The trees outside blurred past, and he tumbled to the ground as the lion rose into the sky. It sailed up, up, streaking past the school and all of Tokyo in less than a second. “Bokuto, what the fuck did you do?” Kuroo shouted.

“I’m not doing anything!” Bokuto said. “He’s flying himself!”

“Well put him back down!” Sawamura ordered. “We can’t-- oh holy shit, is that the Earth?”

From the floor, Sawamura and Kuroo could still see out the ship’s eyes, and they stared as the curvature of the Earth came into view, in a shot that should only be available to Kuroo’s eyes through a computer screen. Oikawa and Ushiwaka were hanging onto Bokuto’s chair, still standing but also transfixed by the view. 

“It’s beautiful,” Oikawa breathed. “Hah, never thought I’d see this.”

The lion took off again, this time at a less jarring pace. It flew around the Earth, then started veering off, away from their planet. Kuroo’s head was reeling; they couldn’t actually be leaving Earth in a lion spaceship, that wasn’t a rational thing that could happen to him. It, it couldn’t. He was drunk, or high, or dreaming, oh God, please let him be dreaming. 

Bokuto grabbed the levers, shrugged, and said, “Let’s see if I can drive for a bit, huh?”

Despite Kuroo and Sawamura’s protests, Bokuto pushed the right lever forward. The lion spun left, leaning sideways to turn tightly. As Bo messed around, Kuroo couldn’t help but think of a rollercoaster, only there was no track, nothing holding them down. Just a self-aware spaceship and Bokuto driving it. Kuroo glanced at Sawamura, whose face was paler than a dying person’s, his lips parted so he could breathe through his panic.

Before long, the lion slowed again, Bo laughing about how he “got the hang of it.” They drifted in the space between the Earth and the moon, idle, like a boat out in open water, but a million times more terrifying. “Gonna be honest guys, I kinda want to see more,” Bokuto said. 

“Well that’s nice. Take us home,” Sawamura said. He had his scary face on, the one Kuroo had seen only once at a training camp, the one to force all his first years and Tanaka to behave. 

“But--” Bokuto started.

“Dude, come on, we’ve taken the damn thing for a joy ride, can’t we call it a night?” Kuroo asked, trying to keep his voice even instead of pleading. “This is already crazier than anything we’ve ever done.” 

Oikawa stuck his nose up at the two still on the floor. “You have no sense of adventure, you know that?” 

As the lion drifted, something burst into life ahead of it. Before them opened what appeared to be a circle filled with blue flame, surrounded by a white ring that reminded Kuroo of Apple tech more than anything else. “Uh, what is that?” Kuroo asked.

Bo was quiet for a moment, then replied, “I think that’s how Sunshine gets home.”

“And where the hell is its home?” Sawamura asked.

“Um, far away?” Bo said, bringing his shoulders to his ears.

Oikawa grabbed at the back of the chair. “Then we should go through it, yeah? Let’s go check out what kind of aliens made this thing.”

“Why would we want to check out aliens who make massive weapons that combine into an even bigger weapon?” Sawamura demanded. “That doesn’t exactly come off as ‘we come in peace’.” 

Kuroo laughed nervously. “Yeah, besides, we have no idea how long we’d be gone if you go away. We can’t just leave our home behind.” 

“But I want to meet Sunshine’s friends,” Bo argued. “Besides, he can’t go far on his own. He needs someone to drive him.” 

“And I want to meet aliens, not see their ship! We’ll be fine, since we’re returning their lion.”

“Or we just stole it from one of their kind who’s now stranded on Earth,” Sawamura pointed out, his voice edged with irritation.

“Okay, okay, we could fight about this for an hour, so let’s just vote. Two for going, two for staying.” Oikawa looked at Ushiwaka. “You’re the odd number, Waka-chan. What do you say?”

Ushiwaka stared at the four of them for a second, then shrugged a bit and answered, “I didn’t have anything planned for tomorrow anyway, so.” 

Oikawa jumped giddily. “Then we’re going!”

Bokuto roared in triumph over Kuroo and Sawamura’s screams of disapproval (Kuroo screaming about what bullshit reasoning Ushiwaka had, and Sawamura screaming that he had plans even if Ushiwaka didn’t). Bokuto thrust both levers forward, launching the ship through the circle, and the group was suddenly launching through the space version of a riptide.

Kuroo ground his teeth together. If they didn’t make it home by tomorrow... He shook his head, not wanting to think about the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I'm working pretty much full time now, so yay me! But that obviously leaves very little time to write. I'm still doing my best! I hope you all enjoyed :D
> 
> Also wanted to quickly apologize for the change in the title and summary, the old ones were so cringe lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is a small teaser just to see everyone's reactions. Chapter 1 is being written as we speak so no worries. I hope you enjoyed this for the humor at least, and be ready for more soon!


End file.
